Over Protected
by Sock-Rocker11
Summary: Since her father left,Bellas big brothers,Jasper and Emmett,have been way too protective of her.One day,bella decides to compose a song with her love,Jacob,and her nextdoor neighbour,Edward.She spends alot of time with both boys.Will her affections change
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is my first story by myself. I dont know if its any good, but please review. Constructive critisism is always helpful!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any of these wonderful charcters, only the story line. *sobs*

**1**

"Thanks for doing this with me Bells." Tyler said as we reached my street.

"It's my pleasure mike, really. Thanks for asking me." We had just got back from the Port Angeles Cinema. "We should do it again sometime." I suggested.

"Yeah," he said, placing his hand on my bare shoulder, leaning towards me ever so slightly. Before I even got the chance to even react to this gesture, I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

"He, hem." The deep voice coughed. It didn't take long to realize that the voice was coming from my bear of a brother Emmet.

"Emmett." I warned, trying to sound dangerous. This wasn't the first time one of my brothers had ruined my date. Emmett and Jasper were just way too over protective of me. They think that just because dad isn't here that they can just take his place as father.

Tyler turned sharply to look at the growing silhouette of Emmett and look at me pleading. "I'm sorry Bella." He said. _Here it comes_, I thought. "I don't think I can deal with you brothers following you around all the time. Maybe we should make this a one-time thing. Especially when your brothers are just so," he gulped. "Big." With that, he turned his back to me and swiftly walked to the corner of our street and ran for his life the rest of the way.

I shot a death glare at Emmett and made my way, calmly, up the stairs to the porch. The light was on and I could see Jasper sitting on the lounge chair watching sport, again. I would not speak to my brothers ever again. If they cant leave me alone, then I will just ignore their presence and pretend they don't exist. I stalked up the stairs and into my room.

"Aww, come on Bella! Don't be that way." Emmett yelled from downstairs. "You know we only do it 'cause we care about your safety."

"Yeah." Jasper added. I understood this, but I was fifteen years old, and I could choose to date whoever I wanted.

I slumped onto my bed and decided that the best way to forget my worries, for the moment, was to immerse myself in my favourite book; Wuthering Heights.

It was very late by the time I came back to reality. My arms were stiff as I realised I hadn't changed positions since I started reading. Obviously Emmett and Jasper had given up on trying to apologize. I slid out of my royal blue, halter neck dress, and slipped on a pink tank top and a pair of gym shorts. I jumped onto my bed and fell into a deep, restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** so this is where you'll meet Edward, There isnt really any romance at this point, but Bella also meets Jacob. (This is a BxE story)

**Disclaimer:** i dnt own any characters, only the storyline!!! (same as last time!)

**2**

I woke early the next morning. After sleeping and waking sporadically during the night, I decided to give up on a goodnights sleep and jumped from my bed. I dressed quickly for school and then checked my reflection. I didn't hat what I saw; longish brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, pale skin, slim figure. Overall I wasn't ugly, but I was plain. I slowly made my way downstairs and found my mum, and both brothers sitting down to breakfast. My mother was sipping her coffee while reading the morning paper, Emmett was biting huge chunks of his sandwich, and Jasper was taking large spoonfuls of cereal. I got myself a glass of orange juice and joined my family at the dining room table.

"Morning Bella honey." My mother greeted me, barely taking her eyes off the paper. "How was your date last night?"

"Well, it was fine until Emmett," I shot him a glare. "Ruined it."

"Emmett, when will you start respecting your sisters privacy, she has a right to date whomever she wants." Emmett looked a bit taken aback. _No excuse this time Emmy. _I thought to myself.

"But mum," Emmett was using his innocent eyes. "You know it's only because I care about her so much." I couldn't believe it, but my mum was just drinking it all up. "Since dad left, I just feel this need to protect her. And that Tyler Crowley's a jerk."

"He is not!" I said in my defence. "He was very kind to me last night!"

"Emmett does have a point Hun." Mum began." He is just caring for his younger sister."

"That isn't just caring mum," I said, remembering the last time. "My dates are all scared of him!" I huffed as I finished my juice and left the table.

"'Cummon Bells." Emmett said. "We promise we won't be…as protective next time." I walked through the kitchen, picking up my school bag on the way.

"Yeah right," I mumbled under my breathe. As I walked out the door I bumped into something hard. I looked up into the familiar pools of green that were the eyes of my next door neighbour (and my big brothers best friend) Edward Cullen. "Hey Edward." I said, immensely lacking in enthusiasm.

"Hey Bells." He said and brought me into a brotherly bear hug. "How are ya?" He looked into my eyes and as soon as he found the hurt in them, the beautiful green orbs filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, but I knew that wouldn't work, it never did.

"Uh huh. Now 'cummon, I promise I wont make fun." He said, the sincerity in his voice made it hard to fault his statement.

"Well," I began. "You know how I had a date with Tyler last night?" he nodded to tell me to continue. "Well, we were walking home right? And I was having fun, and we were talking, and I think he was about to kiss me when Emmett showed up." He crossed his arms and nodded his head to show that he understood.

"I thought we were over that." He stated. "You know it's just because…"

"Because they care about me, yeah I've heard that one before." I rolled my eyes and he smiled at my immaturity.

"Bells, you've got to try and see this from your brother's point of view." This is what I loved about Edward, he could be faced with the most complicated situation in the world and he could calmly figure it out. "I mean, I see how this is starting to frustrate you." The saying _understatement of the century_ came to mind. "But they will stop eventually. They trust your decisions, but they also like having a say in which guys you date." His wise way of thinking made him seem like an old man, but his persuasive tone was making me consider giving Emmett a second (or 15th) chance.

"Fine." I said, his eyes lit up with accomplishment. "I'll think about it." I added quickly and he cracked his signature crooked grin (which usually made all the girls in school swoon, but with me, it just made me smile in return). He patted my head and moved around me to get to my front door.

"See-ya later kid." I hated when he called me that, I was only one year younger than him. I grunted in reply and waltzed down the steps.

As I pulled my old red truck into the school parking lot, I noticed that I was one of the only people there. _Damn._ I thought. I looked at my watch and sure enough it was only 8,_ an hour early, great._ I jumped out of the truck and silently pleaded that the doors for the library were open. I reached toward the handle that read 'push' and thankfully the door swung through. I lugged my bag towards a table and plonked it on the floor next to the chair. I sat down and pulled out my notebook. I flicked through the pages until I go to the chunk of pages full of half finished songs and poems. I looked over a few and then decided that I may as well finish at least one. I found one of my favourites, _Secret Identity_, and started where I left off.

After about thirty minutes, I was getting to the middle chorus. I started writing it down when I noticed a warm breath run over my shoulder. I turned quickly to find myself staring into a pair of large black eyes.

"Hey, I'm Jacob." His handsome face was bordered by a mop of shoulder length black hair. His dark eyes were accentuated by his russet skin, and were surrounded by thick lashes.

"I'm Bella." I said, letting him take my hand. His large hand easily wrapped around my small one.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said warmly. He flashed a friendly smile and showed a mouth full of straight, pearly teeth.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied. His eyes wandered to my notebook and started shifting over the words. "Uh, that's just something I was working on," I said. "It's just a rough copy." I added quickly as he took it from the table. He started mouthing the words, a smile creeping over his lips.

"This is really good." He said when he had finished. He stared into my eyes and then placed the book back on the table. "Hey, I know this is gonna sound really fast, but…" he hesitated for a moment. "Do you wanna go out sometime?" I didn't know what to say, I mean, he was cute an all, but we just met. But, then again, what did I have to lose?

"Sure, why not?" I said and flashed him a smile.

"Awesome," He picked up my pen and wrote something on the corner of my current page. "This is my number, call me, and we'll organise something. Okay?" I stared at the number and nodded at him. "Alrighty then, I'll catch ya later Bella." With that, he turned and strolled out of the library. But before he was out of my sight I saw him let out a big breathe. I know it was immature, but I loved knowing that he was nervous around me. I looked back down at book and continued with my song. Just as I was getting back into, what I liked to call it, into the grove, the bell rang. I collected my books and headed towards my first class, advanced biology, which I took with the senior class because I was capable of more difficult problems than the other juniors.

I always looked forward to this class because it was my only one with Edward. We always chose each other as partners, because one, we had known each other since we were babies, and two, I didn't have to worry about my projects not getting done, because he lived next door anyway. As usual, when I entered the classroom, Edward was waiting at our usual bench, waving at me. I smiled back at him and began the day that was, so far, looking to be one of the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out we did get a biology project, and as always, I was partnered with Edward. We decided we would do most of the project after school that night, because neither of us wanted to waste the weekend on school work. After Biology, I had maths, which went by in a blur, it wasn't my best subject but I was passing, so no need to worry there. Next, I had gym with my best friends Angela and Jess. Of course, they wanted to know all the gossip from my date.

"Did he kiss you?"

"What did you do?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"So, what happened?"

"Was Renee mad?"

"Did you get past first base?" The questions came at me like bullets and I dodged as many as I could, trying to spare the details.

"No, we went to the movies, because I got home late, Emmett happened, Renee was asleep, no way." I said all this in one breathe.

"What do you mean; Emmett happened?" Angela looked confused, a rare occasion. I told them everything that happed last night and they were very sympathetic. "It's okay B; you know they only care about you."

"Oh my god, Angela, you are like the fourth person to tell me that today!" I didn't mean to yell at her, but I was getting annoyed with the repetition of this statement. "I'm sorry Ange, I didn't mean to yell." I hugged her swiftly, around the waist as we continued our way up to the top stair. "So," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "Guess who got asked out this morning?" They both dropped the old conversation and interest flickered in their eyes.

"Who asked you out?" Jess asked. I smiled at her determination.

"Jacob. Black, I think." Both of their eyes nearly popped from their heads.

"Jacob Black? _The _Jacob black?" Angela looked at Jess and they both started squealing and clapping their hands.

"Wow, girls. Take it easy, why is this such a big thing?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Jessica said, shaking her head and wiggling her finger at me. "When will you ever get back into the flow of things around here?" She scolded me. I giggled and motioned her to continue. "The Black family is new here. Jacob is burning hot, and Alice and Rosalie are both absolutely beautiful. It's their first day and the guys are all drooling over them. Jacob is so hot, and he asked you out. That is really big." Well, I guess he pretty hot, I mean he wasn't harsh on the eyes, not at all. But, I guess I cant really like a guy until I know them. I don't understand how girls can like guys without actually knowing anything about them.

"Oh, he's new?" I asked, amused at their disappointment in my lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes." Angela said, exasperated. "And totally talented. He plays football, he acts, he sings _and_ he writes songs." She sighed is adoration. _Jacob sings? And writes songs? Mmm…maybe he wasn't kidding when he said my song was good. Maybe we could write something together sometime…_

My thoughts were cut short by a sharp whistle blow. "Alright ladies, lets get to it!" _Here we go. _I thought.

After a very embarrassing gym lesson (I had broken my record for how many times I can trip over in an hour) we had lunch. As I made my way to the cafeteria, I heard my name being called out. "Hey, Bella!" I turned to find the source of the voice. Edward was walking towards me.

"Hey Edward." I said, smiling and turning my back to him, waiting for him to catch up and walk with me. "What's up?" I asked as soon as he caught up.

"Well, I heard you got a date with that Black kid." _Did I just hear a twinge of jealousy in that sentence? _"So," he prompted.

"You heard right." I said simply. "I'm going to call him so we can organise something." He looked downwards, as if concentrating hard.

"This weekend?" He muttered this so low, I didn't know I he was talking to me, or to himself.

"Uh, Yeah, this weekend." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." He turned on his heel and shoved his hands aggressively into his pockets. Stared after him, confused, and then continued my way to the cafeteria. _What the hell was that about? _I asked myself. _He can't be jealous. He's like a brother…right?_ My thoughts would have to wait for another blank moment because at that point, I was in the cafeteria and walking towards my usual table with Mike, Angela, Jess and Tyler.

"Hey Guys." I said dully. Mike was the first to answer.

"Hey Dahl. You look absolutely fabulous." Mike said. I loved having a Gay friend. It was so fun, we would go shopping and check out guys and go to the beach. It was like having a girlfriend, except not a bitchy. Anyway, I sat down in between Mike and Ange when I noticed the sympathetic look on Tyler's face.

"About last night…" he began.

"Tyler, its fine. I am really sorry about my brother by the way. He shouldn't have acted like that." His face immediately changed from sympathetic to relieved and then he continued his conversation with Jess.

"So, how are you?" Mike asked.

"Fine." I answered. Mikes eyes glimmered in suspicion.

"I heard you have a date with the new kid." I couldn't hide the blush that was crawling up my neck. He noticed this right away. "So it's true. Bells and Jacob? Hmm I guess I could work with that." I had to laugh at this, Mike was so weird sometimes, and I was grateful for it.

"It's not even official yet, I just have his number." I said, trying to calm him down.

"Sure." He said and winked at me. I knew we would be discussing this further, sometime or other.

I quickly finished my lunch and rushed out the door. As I arrived at my locker, I noticed that I wasn't alone. My brown eyes were curious as they tried to uncover each emotion swirling in the green depths of Edward's eyes.

"Hey." I said. He looked in pain as he tried to return my smile.

"Hey Bells." He said sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked my words heavy with concern.

"Nothing." He replied. A small smile touching his lips, it didn't reach his eyes. I didn't have the time, nor the persistence to question him further. I would make him tell me tonight, when we are doing the project.

"Fine." I said, closing the conversation. I knew he could tell that this was not all he would her from me on the subject. He gave me one last confusing look, then left me at my locker.

After Trig I had Geography, I was over school and couldn't care less what was happening in Cuba at the moment.

"…And that is why we all must contribute to the school's talent show next week. All donations will be put towards the foundation…" The bell rang and the class went into motion at the sound. Mr. Thompson tried to yell over the conversations that were erupting around the classroom. "The sign up sheet is outside room 81!" he yelled. I couldn't really think of anyone that would be interested in the talent show, but I guess the school has to have some sort of fundraising event. Finally the day was over and everyone was as excited as I was, the whole class was trying to fit through the small doorway at once. I waited for the students to realise this wasn't the easiest way to get out, and then finally made my way into the busy corridor. The parking lot was filled with cars, the one that stood out the most used to be Edwards silver Volvo, but now, there was a red Ferrari parked next to an old rabbit. A lot of the boys from school were standing in front of it, ogling at it in awe. A slightly tanned blonde girl emerged from the large crowd and did a 'bay watch' move with her hair. Her curvy, yet slim body was perfect in every way. A wave of envy washed over me as another short, pixie-like girl, with spiky black hair also stepped from the crowd. They were both dressed like models and now the car wasn't the main attraction of the crowd. The boys were practically drawling as they perved on the two beautiful girls before their eyes. As they both slid, very gracefully I might add, into the car, the taller of the two waved the crowd away with one hand and they obeyed, as if under a spell. I realised that my mouth was hanging open when someone spoke from behind me.  
"That's Rosalie and Alice." _Rosalie and Alice._ I synchronized the names and the faces in my mind, and turned to face Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Bella." He said in his husky voice. I smiled and he took this as a sign to continue. "About your song," I inwardly sighed. _Why did he have to bring this up? I am already as embarrassed by them enough. _"Well, I heard about the talent show that's coming up and…" he trailed off suggestively.

"And…" I encouraged.

"And I thought that maybe we could kinda work on that song your writing and I could you know, sing the um, lyrics, and you could, um, maybe sing them with me." He was stuttering, and I held back a giggle.

"Uh, I guess, wait, me….singing?" I loved singing but not in public. "Maybe you could sing them, I'll just co-write."

"No, Bella. I have a feeling you're a great singer. And it is fro charity." He was very persuasive. "We could start writing it together tonight if you'd like." I was about to answer yes, but then remembered Edward and the biology project.

"I'd really like to, but tonight I have to work on my biology project."

"Oh, okay then." He looked disappointed. "Well, maybe another time then." Then his face came back to its normal shine and he flashed a dazzling smile. He winked at me, (is it possible that a wink can make you like a guy?) and then sauntered away.

I jumped into the truck and started it up. _Angela was right, Jacob was hot, really hot, and I was going out with him! _The over due excitement finally took over and I squealed. _I think I like Jacob, I think I really like Jacob._ By the time I got home, I couldn't wait until the next time I could see Jacob. Edward was waiting out the front of his house, his forehead in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He looked sad, but what could he be sad about. Thoughts of Jacob were, regretfully, pushed into the corner of my mind, and concern for Edward took over. I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door closed, he didn't even flinch.

"Edward," I said, he looked up and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey Bells, you ready to get to work?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask why you looked so sad today." His face dropped and he let go of a large breath.

"Don't worry about it Bells." He said, trying to smooth it over. "It's a guy thing." I had to laugh at this.

"Fine. But you will tell me, sometime or another." He flashed a toothy grin and motioned me inside. I followed him into his kitchen.

"Mum's not home." I sat at one of the bench stools and he handed me a can of lemonade. "So, where are we gonna do this thing?" He asked while grabbing himself a can.

"Well, I was thinking that we do it in the old tree house. I haven't been up there for ages." He cracked his crooked smile and headed up the stairs. I followed him.

When we got to his door, he pushed it open and I saw the familiar, messy room that I hadn't seen in a few months. "Your room hasn't changed at all." I said. He chuckled quietly as we tried to find a path between all the CD's, books, balls, blankets and trinkets. We got to the large window and he pushed the frame upwards. I looked out at the tree that grew between mine and his house. The branches spread so either of us could access the tree house by climbing out the window. I jumped onto the branch and tried to balance all the way to the centre point. The tree house was small and cosy, the walls were covered in posters and a box in the centre acted as a table. There were pillows that bordered most of the floor, a small bookshelf that Edward built and a small chair that I attempted building. It may have been a bit childish, but I loved it just the same. I sat down on the floor and put my school bag on the 'table' and Edward did the same. I pulled out my biology text book, my notebook, the one with my songs, was acting as a book mark. I pulled it out and went to put it back in my bag, when Edward grabbed it off me.

"And what is this?" He said playfully. He opened it to the page with my song, and Jacobs phone number. He traced his finger over the words as he read. "This is really good." He said when he was about half way through. "Oh." He said when he reached the corner with the phone number written on it. He muttered something unintelligible as his eyebrows knitted together. "Have you got any music for it yet?" he asked, he face coming back to its normal friendliness.

"Not yet." I said truthfully. "But I was going to do it for the talent show, so I really do need music, and quick." I knew that Edward played the piano and I silently pleaded that he would help me with the music.

"You want some help?" He asked, but he didn't wait for an answer, he just jumped up and ran out of the tree house. He leapt into his room, very gracefully I might add, and motioned me to hurry up. I copied his actions, and followed him into the lounge room. He sat down on the stool in front of the grand piano and placed his fingers on the ivory keys. "So, you sing it for me, and I'll try to get something from that." I blushed; I didn't want to sing it. I hadn't sung in front of anyone for years. I mean, I'm sure the whole neighbourhood heard me in the shower, but I hadn't purposely sung in public for ages.

"Um, maybe I should, um, just, um, not sing it, I mean, um, maybe, you could, um, you know, like, um, make something up, I , um haven't, actually, um, made a tune or anything." _Wow I said um like 10 times in that on sentence. New record. _

"Yeah right. Now cummon I've heard you sing before, don't worry about it."

"But I get so nervous, even with you!" I said exasperated.

"Okay, well close your eyes, and imagine that you're by yourself, I'm not here." He said, waving his arms around magically. I stifled a laugh and let my eye lids cover my eyes. I imagined myself alone, and sang my song. My voice rang around the house. I poured emotion into each and every word. By the time I finished and opened my eyes once again, Edward was staring at me in awe.

"Wow, that was" he looked almost speechless. "That was…fantastic, terrific, awesome, great, beautiful. I loved it." His eyes were full of sincerity and I blushed deeper. I must have looked like a tomato by now. "Okay, well, that gave me a lot to work with." He pushed down on a few keys and tried, over and over to get the same tune that I sung. We both worked together on changing the tempo in certain areas, and making the chorus a bit more repetitive. By the time we were finished, he played it one last time and I was very happy with the results. "Well, I think we've done pretty well for one day." He said.

"You did very well." I said and he looked sheepishly at his foot and twisted it on the floor.

"Oh, shucks miss." He said and we both burst into laughter. It was good to have a friend like Edward; he could be serious and trustworthy, but also fun and energetic. I breathed in and out steadily and walked towards the door. Edward followed me, and smiled when I turned to say goodbye. I looked into his eyes and nearly got lost in the deep pools of green when I realised that we were both leaning toward each other, I was surprised at my forwardness and I knew it wasn't right, but I had neither the power nor the desire to pull back. Suddenly the door slammed open and I heard a gasp. I pulled back abruptly and gasped at my stupidity. I turned to see Emmett glaring at the two of us id horror.

"What. The. Hell?" He said, making each word a separate sentence. "Sorry for interrupting this…uh…this thing." He said. I blushed madly.

"Bye Edward, thanks for the…yeah." I muttered and I left him to deal with my brother. I slammed the door behind me and ran to my own home. I got in the door to see Jasper eating a foot long sandwich.

"What up your arse?" he said noticing my serious face. I glowered at him and tried to calmly make my way up the stairs. I tripped on the third step. That was enough to break me. I sobbed quietly into my arm and ran the rest of the way to my room. When I got there, I jumped on my bed and cried, and screamed into my pillow.

_What is wrong with me? I like Jacob! Jacob! Not Edward! He is like my brother, and neither of us are interested in anything more! _

_Then what was that 'almost kiss' about? Why were your eyes locked onto each others? Why were you falling into the pools of green?_

_I don't know! What about Jacob, he's hot, and talented, and interested in me! He likes me and I like him! We're going out soon, and that's it! _My mind had to agree with me there. We were going out, and he was helping me with my song. But Edward was also helping me. Will Jacob be okay with this? I hope so. We didn't even get to do the biology assignment. Damn. That meant I had to go over there again tomorrow. My pager buzzed in my pocket, signalling that I had received a text message from Angela.

Angel-babe-64: Did u cal Jake yet?

Clumsay-chick: Not yet

Angel-babe-64: Y not?

Clumsay-chick: Coz I had hmwrk.

Angel-babe-64: Cal him now. Plz?

Clumsay-chick: I dnt wanna sound desperate.

I didn't get a reply, so I turned my pager off. Angela would have to wait for me to move at my own pace. I reached down beside my bed and found my book. I would rather keep my mind off my current situation, and lose myself in my stories.

_I still like Jacob, just not as much as Edward. _

_No, you like-like Jacob, you just like Edward._

_But Edward is kind and caring and trustworthy and funny. Jacob is hot and talented and…well that's all I know about Jacob. I would like to get to know him more. I do like Jake, I do like Jake, I do like Jake…_

I chanted this to myself until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Okay, chapter five, here we go, this ones longer than my other ones. Enjoy!!!! Please Review!!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story line, none of the characters are mine.

The next day, I woke up in a weird position. One of my arms was above my head, the other across my face. My legs were crouched and I was leaning on my side. I tried to get up. _Uh, Cramp. _I tried to get up slowly but my cramp restricted me to the same position. Finally, after a lot of suffering, I was up on my feet. I walked towards the bathroom. My reflection was very disturbing. My hair was a complete mess, my mascara was running halfway down my cheeks and my eyes were droopy and dull. I quickly hopped in the shower and tried to clean myself up for school. I let the hot water rush over my back, through my hair and down my stomach. The steam was starting to fog the mirror when a bang on the door brought me from my daze.

"Bells! Hurry up in there!" The banging persisted and finally I gave up on ignoring it and exited wearing only a towel. On my way out I poked my tongue out at Emmett childishly. I walked into my room and threw on some skinny leg jeans and a plain, lime green tee shirt. I brushed my hair back into a pony tail and bushed some eye shadow and mascara on my eyes. As I walked down the stairs I realized that the family weren't in their normal places.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jasper who was pacing around the Lounge room.

"Nothi-" He started, but was interrupted by Emmett, who boomed from upstairs.

"Jasper's trying to get the nerve to ask out the new girl." His laughter echoed around the house.

"Which one?" I asked, curiosity filling my mind.

"Alice, the short one." He said, a smile reaching his face at the name.

"You know her little brother? Jacob?" He nodded. "He asked me out yesterday." _Uh oh, I shouldn't have said that._

"Your going out with my 'soon-to-be' girlfriend's little brother?" He said, all happiness drained from his face, to be replaced by anger.

"Yeah?" it was supposed to sound strong but came out like a question. Jasper was so intimidating when he was all up in your face.

"Not any more your not." He stated simply.

"Who died and made you boss of my dating life?" I replied angrily. "I can choose who I want to date, and I want to date Jacob!" I yelled back.

"No you don't." he said calmly. "Alice said he's a little weasel. And I think she's right."

"You don't even know him!" I screeched, how dare he tell me who to date and who not to.

"I will though. When he comes to pick you up, I will get to know him a little better." And before I could think of a response, he left the little room and the argument was over. Practically steaming with rage, I went into the kitchen, and poured some coffee. There was a not on the fridge from mum.

Bells,

Can you please ride with your brothers to school; I took your car to the shop this morning. Anyway, have a great day at school.

Love Mum.

Xoxoxoxo

Great, now I have to get a ride with Edward and my brothers. This day was just getting better and better.

At 8:30 I decided I should probably get a ride now, so I walked to Edward's house. I knocked at the door and he answered it. He looked like he hadn't slept very well. He had small bags under his eyes, his hair was messier than usual and his eyelids were drooping.

"Hey." He said shakily. I didn't want it to be like this, I wanted to keep our relationship as it was yesterday.

"Hey Eddie." I knew he hated it when I called him that, but it brought a smile to his face and was relieved. "I'm riding with you today right?" He nodded and motioned me inside. I stepped over the threshold and into the kitchen. It was messy, as usual, and Edward's half-eaten breakfast was on the bench. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast." He smiled crookedly.

"You should be sorry, I was peacefully eating alone, and you had to come and mass it all up. Typical Bells." He smiled wider and I returned it. I was glad be were back on friendly terms.

"Dude, we're here." Jaspers body followed the voice, and he entered the kitchen. "Cummon guys, we're gonna be late!" he said enthusiastically. Ha ran back out the door yelling "Shotgun!" Edward and I both laughed at his childishness. The silver Volvo was parked under the garage. We all got in and sunk into the leather seats. Edward had worked full time all summer to save up for this car, and so far, he loved it. The engine purred and came to life. The soft noise of the motor was almost silent in comparison to my noisy truck. The ride was spent conversing about cars and car prices, not my field of interest so I was mostly quiet, listening to the boy's playful banter.

When we got to school, I jumped out of the car and ran across the full parking lot, into the arms of Jess and Ange. "Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey B, how's it going?" We walked, with our arms linked, into the school, towards our homeroom.

"Gewd." I answered. "So are you guys gonna do the talent show?" I asked them, interested.

"Yeah, actually we were going to ask if you wanted to a dance with us." Truthfully, I wanted nothing less than to do a dance with them, what with my clumsiness and all, but I couldn't say that.

"I'd really love to, but I already organised something with, um, Jacob." After I said Jacob's name I flinched away from an expected attack of questions.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?" Angela was furious.

"Because you never asked me." I said defensively.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"We're going to sing a song that I wrote. Jacob originally suggested it and I agreed."

"Wow, how romantic, your going to sing together at the talent show." _Oh god, Ange is going all goo-goo eyed on me._ "What song?"

"Secret Identity." I knew that Jess and Ange had read through my songs and they both loved them.

"Good choice. But have you finished it yet?" Jess seemed genuinely interested.

"No, Jakes gonna help me with it."

"When?"

"I don't know, whenever." Thankfully, the bell rang at that moment, the questions would have to wait until later. I made my way to my first class; Music.

The first half of the day went by in a blur, I didn't have any classes with my friends so most classes were a bore. At lunch, I met my friends at our usual table, but this time, Jacob was sitting with us.

"Hey Bella." He said and scooted his seat closer to mine. Jess and Angels looked at me with suspicion so I avoided their eyes and pretended to concentrate on my food.

"Hey Jacob." I said back, and he flashed a smile at me.

"So you wanna work on the song this afternoon?" I really did want to work on the song with him, I wanted to find out more about this guy who I was going out with soon.

"Sure, you can come over my house after school." He seemed excited, too excited.

"Okay. I'll drive you home too if you'd like."

"May as well." I agreed. The conversation turned to schoolwork and then to a guy that Mike had asked out this morning.

"He was so hot, and he liked Britney Spears, I think I'm in love." I faked fainting and fell into my lap.

"Oh Mike, I bet he loves you too." I said and the table broke out in laughter. Mike giggled along and when the bell went he whispered in my ear as Jacob left the room.

"Nice catch Bella." He gestured with his eyes towards Jacob's backside and I giggled and punched him softly in the arm.

"Give up on him Mike," I said playfully. "He's mine." I left him to go to his next class and headed towards my locker. Edward was there again.

"Hey Bells, I was wondering if you'd like to come over and work on the biology assignment this afternoon. We didn't get around to it yesterday." His lopsided grin was luring me in and I was about to say yes when I remembered Jacob.

"I'm sorry Edward, I have plans with Jacob." His eyes hardened at Jakes name, and I nearly flinched away from their frozen texture. _Why does he dislike Jacob so much?_

"That's fine." He said turning away. "Just fine." I watched him leave in regret, but I couldn't cancel with Jacob, I didn't want to cancel with Jacob, but I didn't want to not be with Edward either. _Why are boys so hard to deal with!_

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, I sat with Jacob in Spanish class and we had a note conversation about the song. I showed him where to go for History before I headed off for English. Other than that, the classes were pretty dull. The final bell rang and most of the students made their way out of the classroom before the teacher reminded us of the sign up list outside 81. I needed to remember that. I headed to the parking lot, books in hand, and met Jacob at his car. The Rabbit.

"Nice car." I said teasingly.

"Thank-you." He said, taking me seriously. I laughed to myself and hopped in the front seat. "So, where do you live?" he asked and I gave him the directions to my house. "Nice house." He said as we both got out of the car.

"Yeah," I said and left it at that. We entered through the back door because I forgot my house key, (and because I didn't want my brother's catching us) and I snuck up the stairs quietly. "This is my room." I said as we entered. My floor was covered in clothes, so I kicked them aside and flopped onto my bed. I pulled out my notebook and looked up. Jacob was sitting really close and leaning slightly towards me. I got a fright and jumped backwards.

"Wow." I, being me, fell and hit my head on the floor. "Ow," I said groggily and propped myself onto my elbows. "I wasn't expecting you to be that close." He laughed softly and helped me up.

"So, where are we in the song?" He asked.

"Well, I had someone help me with the music yesterday, so all we need now are the rest of the words."

"Cool, so can I hear the music?" _Oh God._

"Um, I don't have the music with me."

"Who has it?" _Oh God,_

"The person that wrote it."

"Who's that?" _Oh God._

"My next door neighbour."

"Which is…?" _Oh God._

"Edward Cullen." I flinched away from what I expected him to do, but instead he just simply said:

"Well let's go get it." I furrowed my brow in confusion, _if he doesn't have anything against Edward, then what does Edward have against him?_

This question stayed in my mind until we reached Edward's front door. His mum's car wasn't back yet, so I assumed he was alone. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he yelled from the lounge room I presumed. Me and Jacob entered his house and walked into his lounge room.

"Hey Edward," I said, he turned to face me with a smile.

"Hey Bel-" He was suddenly silent and he glowered at Jacob. "What's he doing here?" I had never heard him being so rude. He was always very polite.

"Edward!" I said in shock.

"Sorry," he said, as if he had just remembered himself. "How can I help you?" his words were right but his tone was still harsh and icy.

"We were wondering if you could play the song for us." I said.

"Why does he need to hear the song?" he asked nearly spitting the words at me. "Because he's singing it with me at the talent show." His expression went from harsh to hurt, to angry, to aggressive, to just cold, and calm.

"Oh," was all he said. He slowly made his way to the piano and sat on the stool. His long fingers brushed over the keys before he started playing. Jacob pulled out the words and started singing along. I had to admit, he had the voice of an angel, it was sweet and strong, his voice soared over the notes as he got to the chorus, he motioned me to join him. My voice was like garbage compared to his, but he smiled down at me and continued singing. When the words ended, Edward stopped playing and looked up at me solemnly. His eyes were full of hurt, and concern, but as he saw me scrutinizing his face, he went back to cool and calm and his eyes drained of all emotions. Jacob looked really proud of himself and suggested that we all work on the song together. Edward immediately disagreed, but Jacob persuaded him to comply and I really had no choice in the matter.

As Jacob and I worked on the words, Edward looked into nothingness and looked like he was fighting a battle on the inside. I felt sorry for Edward but couldn't not get caught up in Jacob's whirlwind of excitement. Jacob was a really good writer, he had heaps of great ideas and even though he was a bit too self proud, I couldn't help but be grateful that he was helping me with my songs. He was, as everyone had said, extremely talented. At 6, Jacob had to get home, so I said goodbye and stayed with Edward for a while after.

"What do you have against Jacob, Edward?" I said, annoyed at his lack of input.

"What made you think I have something against him Bells?" He said sarcastically.

"I mean it Edward, what did he ever do to you."

"Oh, he's done nothing to me. It's just the things his done to others."

"Like what?"

"Bella, he's a jerk."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"If your not going to tell me, then I wont believe you!" I yelled, I'd had enough of my brother's disapproving of my boyfriends, I didn't need it from Edward. "I don't need this from you." I said quietly and with that I left his house.

"Bells, please." He called after me. But I didn't stop, I didn't want to. Edward had been my rock, the one that could bring me back from my depression, the one that helped me deal with my brothers. But now, he was just like them.

I ran into my room and locked my door. I was over it. I didn't want it like this. I wanted to go back to Edward and let him explain, but I couldn't, I was too stubborn.

I would ignore Edward. I would pretend he didn't exist, I would go out with Jacob and forget this whole day didn't happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** i made this chapter longer than the others, but im not gonna be writing for a while so...yeah.

**Disclaimer:** i still dont own these wonderful characters!!!

I was eating my cornflakes the next morning when I first had to put my plan into action. There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. I opened the door, Edward was there.

"Go away Edward"

"Bells."

As soon as he said that, I shut the door in his face, but not before I could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. As the door closed, I put my back against it and slid to the floor. I felt horrible being mean to Edward, but I had to do it. I sat back down at the table to continue eating when there was another knock, I was about to leave it, but it might be something important so I opened it anyway. No-one was there, there was only a bright orange flyer at the doorstep.

**PARTY OF THE YEAR**

**30-10-08!!!! 7:00pm!!!!! 16 COSICA DRV FORKS!!!!!**

**HALLOWEEN DRESS UP!!!!!!!! FREE BEER AND ALCOHOL!!**

**BRING ALL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!**

Good, a party, just what I need to take my mind off things. I called Angela and she had also received the invite. We were all going together with Mike, Tyler and maybe Jacob. I rode to school that morning, my truck was still in the shop, and mum had left early again. My bike had hardly been used in the past few months, since I got my truck, and the wheels were buckled. Halfway to school, the wheel fully gave out. I fell on my face, but luckily got away with only a few scratches. I left my bike at a tree and walked the rest of the way. 10 minutes later, a familiar, rusty rabbit pulled up next to me and Jacob called for me to get in.

"Why were you walking?" he asked after I got in.

"Well, I was riding, but my bike gave up on me, so I walked."

"You should have called me, I could have given you a lift." He said.

"Thanks. Did you get the invite for the Halloween party?" I asked.

"Yeah I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to go with me."

"Well, the whole group is going, so I guess I'll see you there anyway."

"Awesome." He said as we pulled into a free park.

"I'll see you at lunch Bells." I froze. _Why is he using Edward's nickname for me?_ Oh well, I'd ask him later. I walked through the front doors and made my way to homeroom.

At lunch, I didn't see Edward or either of my brothers, which was a good sign; maybe he had gotten the idea. _How is that a good thing? What if you never speak to him again?_ I ignored these thoughts; I couldn't bear to deal with them at the moment. I walked towards our table, holding an apple and a soda. "Hey Darlin'" Mike greeted me.

"Hey," he patted his lap and I went and sat on it.

"What's wrong?" He whispered so no-one could hear.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered back. And I knew he would hold me to my word. I noticed that everyone was looking at us, so I changed the subject abruptly.

"Everyone going to that party Friday night?" this started a huge conversation about costumes and rides, dates and drinks, shoes and shopping. By the time lunch ended I knew I was dressing as a witch and Jake was going as a werewolf, Angela, Jess and Mike and I were going to Port Angeles to buy costumes tomorrow, and Mike was picking me, Jess and Ange up and taking us to the party. It was all organised and ready to go when I realised that Emmett and Jasper would be going as well. And Edward, he would be there too. But I would worry about that later.

"Hey Bells." _Flinch._

"Yes, Jacob."

"Did you know that your brothers asked out my sisters?" _Huh, so Jasper got up the courage at last._

"No, I didn't know that. Weird huh?"

"Yeah, super weird." And with that, he left me at my locker and I continued to dig for my History essay that I finished writing last week. I slowly made my way to my English class and handed in my homework. The history teacher took it and I made my way to my seat. The class was over before I knew it and I walked out the door and to my next class.

That afternoon I rode with Jacob and he talked about the party. Actually now that I think about it, I hardly spoke the entire trip, Jake was talking about his achievements in football and singing, he spoke about his costume and the fun he was going to have. I barely spoke 10 words the whole trip. _How arrogant. He didn't ask me a single question._

_Maybe that's just him though._

_But do I want to date a guy who acts like that?_

_I don't know._

"Bella!" Emmett was home. _Yay._

"Yes Emmett." I called back up the stairs.

"I'm going to a party on Friday."

"Me too."

"What?" _Not again._

"I am going with my friends."

"Which friends?" His head popped around the corner and his eyes were questioning me.

"Angela, Jess, Mike, Tyler and Jacob." I answered, counting on my fingers.

"I don't have a good feeling about that Mike kid." He said and I chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"He's gay, Emmett." He mouthed an 'O' and then went back to questioning me.

"You're still going with that Jacob kid?"

"Well not really, 'going', we haven't even gone out yet. But yes, we're going to the party together."

"You know I'm going with his sister, don't you?"

"Yes I knew that." I said, as if it was old news.

"Well, don't you find that a bit…wrong? That I'm going with your date's older sister?"

"Your not getting married Emmett." I said and he pouted, probably out of smart remarks.

"Well, I'll still be watching you." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I'm not a baby Emmett!" I said, annoyed.

"I know." He said, and smiled proudly at me, his eyes full of love. "It's just hard for me to grasp the fact that you're nearly an adult."

"Aww, Emmett." I said and hugged him around the shoulders. He hugged me back with one hand and then broke the hug.

"I'm still watching you." He said and pointed a finger at himself, then me. I laughed it off and walked up the stairs to my room. I sat at my small desk and decided to start on my large homework load.

2 hours later, my mum walked in my room and placed both of her hands on my shoulders, she looked me straight in the eyes, with a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I said, a smile playing on my lips. Her eyes danced over my face and finally rested on my eyes.

"I just can't believe how grown up you are."

"Oh mum, I just had this conversation with Emmett." She laughed and pulled me into a hug. She stroked my hair, and I must admit, it was a very nice moment. This is one of things I love about my mum. Even though she can be childish and immature sometimes, she can be very motherly and warm when she wants to be. I loved her very much. (AN: the story was classified as 'family' so I had to put something in)

After she left, I went back to homework, when, in my life would I ever need to use trig? I mean I will have a calculator! Anyway, I finally finished and decided to have an early night. I fell asleep and was, for the first time this week, content with my family, they may be annoying sometimes but it was days like today, those make it all worth while.

I woke up to the sun blaring in my window, a rare thing in forks and it was not to be wasted. I stretched my arms above my head and got ready fro school. Three-quarter black denim jeans, a tank top and a cream wrap-around with a hood. I checked myself in the mirror and applied some light makeup. I walked downstairs to find Jacob sitting on the couch, talking to my mum about football. She was pretending to look interested; in fact, I don't know how Jacob didn't see that her interest wasn't genuine.

"Uh, Jacob?" I said and he looked away from my mother and she gave me a pleading look. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just telling your mother here, about how I scored the winning touch down in the last minute." He smiled, self proud, yet again.

"No, I meant, what are you doing here?" I motioned to my house.

"Oh. Well, I came to pick you up." He looked crestfallen. _Did we organise this? I don't remember him saying anything about picking me up._

"Oh. Let's go then." I said.

"Don't you want breakfast or something?" I grabbed him by the elbow.

"Not hungry." I said and practically pulled him out the door.

We got into his car and once again, we talked about him. "I won the singing contest in my home town." I nodded and looked straight ahead. His arrogant attitude was starting to annoy me and I didn't look forward to our conversations as much.

We finally got to school and I muttered some excuse that I needed to get class early for some reason and he seemed to believe me. _Damn, that boy is dim. _My first Class was biology. I walked into the classroom and saw Edward sitting at our usual bench. I froze. I had completely forgotten that he was in this class. I walked over to our bench, he looked at me, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. I couldn't bear the pain that was flowing in the emerald pools.

"Bella let me explain." He whispered. I kept looking forward but shook my head.

"I don't want you to be like this." I said.

"Like what, caring, worried for your safety?" his whispering was getting louder. I put my fingers to my lips. He ripped the corner of his notebook and wrote something on it.

We will talk about this later.

I took in a deep breath and then let it out. I knew this was true, I couldn't physically ignore him forever; we lived next-door to each other. But I couldn't emotionally avoid him forever either, I would miss our friendship. I nodded and he dropped the subject. I left class as soon as the bell rang and almost ran to my next class. Just being around Edward was making me nervous. _Why am I nervous around Edward? I mean this is__ Edward__ we're talking about, Edward my next door neighbour that I've known forever. What does he have this affect on me now?_ School just flew by, I knew my friends knew that something was off, but they didn't bother to ask me. After school I was waiting by Jess's car when she, Ange and Mike walked out of the school. They looked at me sympathetically and closed the rest of the distance between us quickly.

"Hey B," Angela said sadly. "Now, spill." She said, this wasn't the excited 'spill' this was the 'spill' that meant she knew something was wrong and I needed to tell her.

"Where do I start?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Wherever you want Hun." Mike said and patted my knee.

"Well, I don't really like Jacob, I'm ignoring Edward and I hate it, my brothers haven't changed in the slightest and I miss my dad." I hadn't even admitted it to myself but I just spilled out. I did miss my dad. I missed him a lot.

"Why don't you like Jacob?" Ange asked.

"He's arrogant and too self proud. But I don't want him to get out of the talent show, I'll suck without him! I know it's a bad reason, but it's true." They all nodded in agreement.

"He is like that huh? We didn't want to say anything, because we didn't know how you felt about him." Mike said. "Now, why are you ignoring Edward, I thought you's were like this." He crossed his fingers and gestured towards them.

"We were, but he started getting like my brothers, he was over protective, he was horrible to Jake, and he's always polite. I don't know what Jake did to him but he wouldn't tell me, so I walked away and we haven't spoken since." Mike raised his eyebrows and twisted his mouth into a cute little pucker on the side of his face.

"That's a toughie." He said. "Well, why don't you give him another chance to tell you the reason for his dislike? Maybe he'll tell you now that he knows the consequences." Angela nodded in agreement as he pushed her glasses back onto her nose.

"I guess." They were right, and I couldn't change that.

"Your brothers will get over it, eventually, you need to give them a chance to get used to the fact that you're growing up." Mike was really good at this. "Now, I want you to forget all your troubles for tonight, and concentrate on shopping, we are going to get you the cutest little outfit and you are going to have fun." It was hard not to get caught up in Mike's enthusiasm and excitement.

Once we arrived at Port Angeles, we jumped out of the car and headed for the first costume shop. It was called 'Creepy Costumes' and specified in Halloween. I noticed it's car park was empty except for Jessica's volts wagon and a silver Volvo. I pushed the door open and held it open for my friends. We entered the shop and each went to a separate rack. After about five minutes I had found a black mini skirt that was layered with silk and had gold spots all over it. The matching top was a pink and silver corsette-like top with pink ribbons that tied it up at the back. The top also had pieces of the same material as the skirt that acted as sleeves. This outfit also came with a crooked hat that had a pink ribbon around the head. Angela agreed that it was perfect and I tried it on. After getting Jess to tighten the ribbon around the back, I walked out of the dressing room and did a little pirouette. Mike wolf whistled and I laughed. That was when I saw Edward. His tousled, bronze hair was pushed back and his green eyes were emphasized by the powder that made his face look paler than usual. He was wearing a black cloak that billowed around his ankles, a black turtle neck jumper was worn underneath the cloak, and it made his neck look longer. He was also wearing black slacks and a pair of shiny black lace-ups. He smiled at me and I noticed that he also had a pair of vampire fangs in his mouth. He looked so handsome and yet scary at the same time. I loved it. _Wait, I __loved it__? I had never referred to Edward as Handsome, in fact I had never referred to Edward as anything other than friend. Once I started thinking about it, Edward was very attractive, his crooked smile, which would probably look gross on other guys, made him seem cheeky and his tousled bronze hair made him seem like he doesn't care, but in a sexy, unruly way. Stop it Bella! _My mind reminded me, _He's a friend and nothing more._

His crooked smile was very inviting, but I was here with my friends, I couldn't just ditch them. I didn't fail to notice the way his eyes roamed over my body and I felt his eyes burn into my back as I turned back to my friends.

"So?" I asked. They all clapped and nodded is appreciation. I smiled and curtsied. We all laughed and I started to help Jessica and Angels find some costumes of their own.

Jessica settled on a pink, green and pearl fairy dress, ballet slippers and a pair of pink, sparkly pixie wings. Angela was very happy with a gypsy outfit. A long blue skirt with a jingling coin belt, a puffy sleeved top that revealed her stomach and a good amount of cleavage. She also bought a fair amount of bangles that clanged together when she moved her arms; a blue bandana around her head completed the outfit. Mike ended up with a Caesar outfit, he had a white toga with white thongs and a bunch of leaves that were weaved into a crown that he wore around his head. We all looked very good I must admit, but even though I was constantly occupied, I couldn't get Edward out of my head. He was so handsome in that Vampire outfit.

We turned to leave the shop, after paying, when I noticed that Edwards car was still out the front. I looked around the shop for him, but I couldn't see him. _Oh well._ I exited the shop and then noticed the man that was leaning against the shop window.

"Bells, could I speak to you for a second." The voice was familiar and warm. I looked into his deep green eyes and, even from a distance, I got lost in them.

"Bella?" Mike asked, looking defensive. I nodded and he motioned to the car. "We'll wait for you in the car." I nodded and he, Jess and Ange, all hopped into the car.

"Hey Bells" he started. "There's something you need to know about Jacob Black…"

**AN: well, well, well, i have an idea about Jakes Secret, but i am willing to change my ideas, so if anyone has any ideas for what his secret could be, please tell me in your review.**

**i do enjoy critisism so please give me some, tips, insults, compliments, and any comments at all are welcome!! :)**


End file.
